Sticky Sweet
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: Bill takes Dipper on a date to a Karaoke bar. BillDip. Gift fic for my good friend Angel.


**This is for one of my good friends, Angel! You asked and I delivered! Thank you for being such a fantastic artist and person in general!**

 **This is a karaoke fic so yeah.**

 **Hope you like this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GF or "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper twisted around in his seat, fight the urge to draw his hoodie up over his head. Music pounded away in the darkness, along with the twin voices of some terrible singers up on stage.

The brunet wasn't so sure how he let himself get talked into going on a date to a karaoke bar with Bill, but he was already starting to regret it. Why couldn't they just stay at home and watch some animes? At least anime intro music was good….usually.

He had good taste.

"Woah! Hey, watch it!"

Dipper looked up from where he was sulking to Bill who was still trying to wade his way through the crowd. At the sight of that ridiculous, goofy grin on the blond's stupid face, Dipper felt his heart grow warm, speeding up ever so slightly.

Bill's eyes were bright as he slid into their booth across from him. Blue eyes twinkling in delight, he reached over and grabbed his arms, coaxing his hands up from his lap so he could grasp them.

Bill's hands were as they always were- warm and dry, thin fingers enveloping his perfectly.

Dipper felt his face grow hot and he shifted slightly in his seat. "You didn't sign me up, did you? If you did, I'll beat-"

Dipper's words got caught in his throat as the blond suddenly leaned over and pecked him on the lips. It was a chaste press- nothing like how the blond normally kissed him, with teeth and a little tongue. The gentleness shocked him and Dipper's eyes widened comically, mouth falling open just a little.

Bill giggled at the sight and reached up to carefully and slowly push his hood back. Those wonderful fingers carded through his messy, fluffy hair, getting the strands out of his face.

"No, I didn't sign you up. I know you don't like doing things like that Pine Tree." Bill gave him a wider grin. "I'm just thankful you even agreed to come with me to here in the first place."

Dipper sighed at the touch and couldn't help but lean into it, for once not caring about others around them. After all, they were all probably still paying attention to the two whores taking front stage.

"So are you going to go on soon?"

Bill hummed and gave him a devious look.

"You did rig it, right? Or am I just assuming things again?"

Bill openly laughed at that, throwing his head back and even causing a few people to turn around and stare at the two of them in confusion. Rolling his eyes, Dipper gave them pointed looks, causing all of them to quickly glance away.

"Of course I rigged it, Pine Tree! And you are going to be there watching me, right? Front and center?"

"Of course, of course." Dipper waved, leaning away from Bill. Grabbing his soda, he sucked a few more mouthfuls down before setting the cup back down. He needed a refill.

Bill threw him a face-splitting grin and took his hand up again, fingers rubbing his knuckles. "Good! I think you'll like the song I picked."

"Bill, your taste in music is terrible."

Bill pouted at that and stuck his tongue out at the other. "Your taste in coffee is what's terrible."

Dipper huffed through his nose and let go of the blond's hand to rub his temples. "Bill, we are not discussing that again."

"But-"

"No." Dipper interrupted, voice firm and leaving room for no argument. The brunet stared hard at the blond until Bill was forced to roll his eyes and look away, crossing his arms and pouting again.

"You're no fun." He grumbled.

Before Dipper could answer, however, the song ended and the two girls from before hopped off stage, hips swinging and lips glittering with sparkling gloss.

Dipper's nose scrunched up at the sight of the two of them but said nothing.

"Bill Cipher!"

Bill gave Dipper a grin as he pushed himself out of the booth, nearly tripping as he did so. Hands fumbling with his bow tie briefly before moving up to fix his stupid, golden fedora, he waited for Dipper to rise as well before grabbing the poor brunet's hand and dragging him to the stage up front.

"Break a leg. Literally." Dipper deadpanned, fighting off his hint of a smile perfectly.

Bill snorted at that and took the time to give him a very familiar and very hard kiss on the lips, taking his breath away and causing him to flush brilliantly while the crowd around them cheered.

"You're paying for the hospital bill." The blond joked, jumping on stage.

Groaning, Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. That wasn't even…

Sometimes, he seriously wondered why he started dating a lunatic like Bill Cipher in the first place.

Bill smirked as he sashayed onto the stage, glancing over at the machine before staring down straight at him.

Dipper shifted around, highly aware of numerous eyes on him, probably watching for his reaction.

Bill was given the mike.

The machine switched.

And a familiar tune started playing.

Dipper's mouth dropped open at the sound of the too familiar song that started playing.

What was Bill doing choosing a good song? He should be playing...oh, Dipper didn't even know! Some weird, "underground" indie pop song. Not Def Leppard. Not Pour Some Sugar On Me.

Bill winked at him and, jerking his hips out, started singing:

 _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

 _Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Dipper felt his face flush. Though Bill's voice was high pitched and girlish at best, screechy at worst, Dipper swore he had never heard something so...well, something that caused his gut to twist into so many strange little knots than before.

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

 _Television lover, baby, go all night_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Dipper felt his face heat up again for what had to be the nth time this night. What was it about Bill that made him such a- a mess like this?

Bill swaggered to the edge of the stage as he finished the beginning part. Grinning as he stared down at the brunet staring up at him with wide eyes, Bill bent over at the hips and stared directly down at him as the chorus hit for the first time.

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon, fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

Dipper gasped openly, his hands reaching up to clasp over his chest as his heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't even paying attention to the crowd around him singing along and laughing playfully at his obvious and dumbfounded reactions.

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _From my head to my feet, yeah_

Bill slowly traced a hand down the side of his body, straightening up as he did so and dancing back with the hints of a laugh on his lips.

A shiver raced down Dipper's back and the teen hurriedly shoved his hoodie sleeves up.

 _Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

 _Crazy little woman in a one man show_

 _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

 _Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

Bill shook his hips to the beat some at this and did a silly twirl that didn't match what he was singing at all.

Bill was so stupid. Bill was so perfect.

 _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

 _Tease a little more_

Bill strode up to the edge of the stage again, waggling his eyebrows.

 _Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

 _Give a little more_

At this, the ridiculous blond gave Dipper a comical and exaggerated wink, one that caused the crowd around them to roar their approval. Dipper couldn't help but place his hands on the stage, getting on his tiptoes and leaning forwards. His hands shook and his mouth felt much too dry. He licked his lips and his throat tightened.

Bill finished the chorus again, now pacing back and forth on stage. Though the mass before him was squirming all around, cheering and singing along with him, some even throwing him a couple of whistles, his blue eyes only saw the brunet standing front and center, practically crawling up onto stage, mouth still hanging open somewhat, face red as a cherry and eyes as wide as the sky.

He was so beautiful and perfect and in that moment, Bill couldn't care less about the loony grin he probably had on his face.

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream_

 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_

 _'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

 _From my head, my head, to my feet_

Bill threw Dipper another wink and sucked in a breath. His heart was racing and his lungs were burning, but is was all worth seeing Dipper's normally stoic and apathetic expression break down into a fluster. Returning to the front of the stage, he leaned forwards so their noses were almost touching.

 _Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Bill almost laughed openly at the expression Dipper gave him as he stumbled back up, dodging the brunet's attempt at a kiss.

He didn't leave the front of the stage as he finished the song, however.

 _Take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Oh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Get it, come get it_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

Bill paused in front of Dipper for the third time.

 _Ooh_

This time crouching down low, the blond leaned in again, grin still on his face.

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Yeah! Sugar me!_

Bill didn't pull away as Dipper grabbed him by his head, dragging him forwards for a hungry kiss. Gasping, Bill returned the full press of lips. They didn't hear the roaring, approving crowd around them, nor the sound of the mike falling from Bill's grip and onto the stage.

Bill gasped as he stumbled away from the brunet, face flush and sweat beading his brow.

Grinning, Bill didn't bother using the stairs as he hopped off the stage then and there, wasting no time in wrapping Dipper up in a hug, one that the brunet fervently returned.

Dipper buried his head into Bill's chest as the crowd around him finally fell to his attention. Though embarrassment was now filling his veins up with trepidation, it did nothing to wash away the joy inside him.

Bill lead them back to their seats, getting more than one pat on the back and comment on how well he sang and how cute his boyfriend was.

Bill was grateful Dipper was too busy being embarrassed to hear the latter. He didn't need another fight under his belt. Especially not a bar fight, nevermind if that bar was a karaoke bar. Bill didn't need his boyfriend flaunting that fact around.

Bill shivered at his own thoughts. Boyfriend.

The warmth inside him only grew.

The two fell into their booth and though Dipper pulled away, huffing and rolling his eyes like he didn't just nuzzle into his chest, Bill didn't unwrap his arms from the other.

"Well? Did I do good?"

Dipper glanced away, his face still burning that wonderful cherry red Bill loved to bits and pieces.

"What do you think, loser?"

Bill laughed as Dipper suddenly grabbed him again, this time missing in his haste and simply pressing a chaste kiss to the side of the blond's lips.

Bill grinned and pulled the brunet close in a full hug. "I'm guessing that's a yes." He teased.

Bill could practically see Dipper's rolling eyes and could hear the smile in his voice as he replied.

"Whatever you wanna make of it, Bill. Whatever you wanna make of it."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
